Salvation
by destiel-purgaytory
Summary: After Biological warfare gone wrong tears the world apart and leaves billions dead, Sam and Dean are left to fend for themselves. As teenagers they're targets- people will do anything to survive, even if it means killing for food. Castiel and Gabriel are in an all too similar situation, on the run and in need of help, before Gabriel dies. (Destiel AU)
1. Chapter 1

This is the first thing I've writen in what seems like forever!

This chapter is just a short trial chapter, I've written another two chapters but I'm not sure if I will continue this but we'll see!

(Also posted on my AO3- destiel_purgaytory)

* * *

The burning smell stung Sam's nose, his eyelids pressed tightly shut to keep the smoke from damaging his eyes.

"Dean, its dark,"

"I know Sammy, but it's safer this way," The brothers felt their way through the wrecked gas station, desperately suppressing the urge to cough.

"Can't we use a flashlight," Sam whined, clutching at Dean's hand and squeezing hard.

"Someone would see us," Dean replied, impatient.

Sam nodded even though his brother couldn't see the gesture in the almost total darkness. Dean pulled Sam into the gas station convenience store, crawling underneath the fallen neon sign and into what used to be the food section. There was a cluster of overturned freezer cabinets, the contents looted long ago. Sam crawled into one and partially shut the door, still clinging to Dean's hand as his brother crouched down and whispered to him.

"Stay still and quiet. I won't be long but if someone comes, you keep hiding here until I get back. Got it?"

Sam stared up at Dean, round eyes seemingly bright against the dim backdrop. "What happens if you don't come back?"

"I'm only going to the parking lot Sammy," Dean shook his hand out of his brothers and straightened up, shutting the freezer door a little more. He blindly made his way back out into the gas station lot, falling over a pile of rubble. His hand fell against something moist and soft. He didn't need light to know what it was. He gagged, wiping his hand on a clear patch of floor. As fast as he could without tripping again Dean made it out he headed towards the school bus they'd passed on the way in, the front dashboard still lit up like a Christmas tree. The door was off its hinges, lying disregarded on top of two charred bodies. Dean crept up the steps and towards the dashboard, stopping when he caught sight of the rest of the vehicle. The back was torn away, and in the front few seats were the bodies of children burned alive, from the age of about five up to Sam's age. Some were pressed against the windows, fists still balled, mouths hanging open in silent screams. Others were ling stiff and crumbling in the walkway. One small body was tucked under a seat, still clutching the remains of a soft toy.

Dean noticed there wasn't a driver and hoped that the sonofabitch had at least tried to get the children out before the place blew. He clicked the dashboard off and ran back to the other side of the lot to an abandoned range rover, the left side scarred but the trunk still intact. There was a baby seat in the back of the car, it Dean could just make out a pacifier on the other seat. He hoped the kid was okay. In the trunk there were three suitcases, one full of teenage girl clothes, the others filled with clothes that looked like they might be of some use. There was an out of date can of soda in the passenger seat drinks holder and, carrying two cases under one arm, Dean reached through the window and grabbed it.

Careful not to trip up again on the way back in, Dean opened the freezer he'd left his brother in.

"Hey Sammy," He said softly, throwing a sweater in Sam's direction.

"Thanks,"

Dean pulled a sweater over his own head, pulled the pen knife from his pocket and kept watch whilst his brother slept.

* * *

.com

mishaaminions


	2. Chapter 2

The night was uneventful and quiet, the walls of the store creaked with damage but Dean didn't want to have to move until the morning, so he let Sam sleep.

Weak morning light filtered through the debris and picked its way over the rubble towards the sleeping boys, exposing burnt bodies and belongings and making the shards of glass sparkle.  
Stan stirred, pushing his makeshift blanket to the end of the freezer cabinet and crawled out onto the sooty floor. He shook his brother, leaving a black handprint on the blue sweater Dean was wearing.  
"We have to get going," Sam said, reaching behind him to pull out the sweaters. His hair was ruffled and greasy, his eyes bloodshot.

They left the crumbling store, crouching down to minimize the risk of being seen. Behind an abandoned minivan they listened to the sound of their own breathing until they heard dogs bark far off in the distance, but nothing that indicated people were near. Car horns blared on the freeway and to their far left there was screaming. There was almost always screaming.

An old newspaper was curled around a pipe on the bottom of the van. The headline was obvious and painful. 'War escalates, virus out of control'.  
Sam peeled it off and scrunched it into a ball.

To think that just a few months ago they'd had a life. Now they had no father and their half-siblings were dead. They could do without the reminder. The war had come from nowhere, the government put all their resources into modifying chemicals and nuclear weapons until it was decided that biological warfare was the only answer to the problem. The virus they released attacked the stomach and lungs and killed within days, the symptoms only showing hours before the death so that it had maximum contamination time. Riots ran wild on the streets and whole towns were burnt down. The government was dropping napalm in the streets trying to contain the disease they'd created. Sam and Dean's father had been on the coast of England when he'd died at the height of the war. Dean had to take care of their five year old half-sister, Lilith, and then when their half-brother Adam's mother became sick, they had to take care of him as well.

Infants were most susceptible to the virus and it had killed Adam within days. Lilith had been killed in the fire that destroyed her school, because Dean was late collecting her. The next day the world erupted into panic, and everyone left alive ran, away from everywhere trying to find some fictional haven.  
Everyone was running. People would stop at nothing to survive, murders, thefts and arson became commonplace.

Two kids on their own were vulnerable and easy target. They'd had to lie low anywhere they could, hiding out and looting abandoned property just to feed themselves. Now they had to move on, anyone could have seen them by now. Sam looked at Dean, who turned his gaze to face the ground. He wasn't in a position to be having a meaningful conversation at that moment.

"We gotta move," Dean set off in a crouched run across the gas station lot, his brother close behind him. The grassy bank on the side of the freeway was littered with bodies and debris and to their left, cars and lorries were piled together against the crash barrier. Sam's feet ached as they headed towards the city, each step feeling like his muscles were bruising.

"Keep going, we're almost at the city,"

The city came into view. Skyscrapers half sunk over, fires still blazing in the streets, a crane was embedded in a building, the metal groaning in protest. All the way down road into the city bodies lay strewn in between vehicles and discarded containers. There was no safe place in the city.

"What do we do now?" Sam whispered, shrinking back over the incline.

"We head in a different direction,"


End file.
